tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Amarie Fontaine
'''Amarie Fontaine '''is a Queen of Daggerfall, who wields a unique and powerful ability. She is the sister of the Fionn Fontaine and Gawain Fontaine. Amarie is a descendant of the main line. Amarie's grandfather is the brother of Raphael and Remillia Fontaine's father. This places her one generation after them, and in the same generation as Elisa, Seth, Syaran, Ariel and Celestine Fontaine. Amarie is from the ACA Reloaded Timeline, and does not appear in the original ACA, as there are different family compositions in both timelines, which makes Amarie's existence impossible in the original timeline. Biography Amarie was born as a noble in the House of Fontaine, a powerful family from Daggerfall, known for their connection to the Royalty and their unique traits of developing unique abilities which they will wield throughout their unnaturally long lives. As she was part of the main line, Amarie was expected to wield incredible powers. Amarie's ability seemed to be lackluster when she was a child. Creating a few razor sharp petals didn't seem all that useful, even if she could use them for assassination, and control them as necessary to simply cut the throats of enemies that tried to attack her. Thus, she was given low priority for power training, and instead asked to practice with her sword, and focus on her other studies. Even as she grew older, Amarie's power seemed grossly outclassed compared to those of her cousins, relatives and her two brothers. Amarie never gave up on her powers, though, and whatever basic training her family gave her, she repeated endlessly to create more and more of her petal-blades, as well as control them more efficiently and powerfully. As the number of blades and their speed and precision increased, Amarie's ability seemed to grow exponentially in power, her ability granting her previously impossible levels of defense and offense capability, which even more remarkably could be performed similtaneously. Due to the growing number of blades, and her improving talent, Amarie managed to develop even more techniques for her use of her powers, and her ability's power and versatility increased even further. Amarie was also instrumental in paving the way for Casimir Fontaine II to become the king that he was. She was but a ten year old girl then when she first met Casimir, after he was taken back to her home by her mother Elanna, after the infamous "Crimson Night" of Daggerfall, where the king then was assassinated. Amarie was curious about the boy, unlike her two brothers, and decided she wanted to be friends with him. Amarie thus resolved to remain cheerful in front of the future king, even though she did not know who exactly he was, other than the fact he was a relative of hers. She tried to talk to Casimir everyday, just hoping that he would reply to her and make friends with her. Amarie even resorted to silly antics just to try and make Casimir laugh, but it was impossible for her, no matter how she tried. Amarie never gave up, though, and always pestered Casimir. One of the nights, when Amarie observed Casimir walk up to the rooftop garden, she decided to creep up after him. Seeing Casimir lost in thought, staring at the sky aimlessly, Amarie decided to cover his eyes in order to attract his attention. Casimir finally gave in and talked, telling her to just go away and leave him alone. Amarie was persistent in asking him what he was thinking about, after lying down beside him. It was then when Casimir replied that he wished a god would give his father back to him, and repair all the losses he had in life. Amarie replied to Casimir that he was wrong to think like that, for it was the Fontaine tradition to defy the gods and fate. She had told him that it was always in the Fontaine family to defy the will of the gods, and write their own destiny with their own hands. If they wanted to improve or change the world, the Fontaine must be willing to work hard and endure pain in order to bring about change with their own hands. After her monologue, Amarie simply leaped off the roof to her own death, knowing Casimir possessed telekinesis, and could save her. Casimir saved her with his telekinesis, and Amarie laughed, noting that he had changed her fate with his own power. If he could alter even the fate of others, why couldn't he alter his own? Amarie noted something in Casimir's mind changed, and was quite surprised he hugged her tightly, promising her that he would change himself and become the ideal king that Daggerfall needed and wanted. And thus Casimir trained to become not just a Fontaine magic knight, but one of the strongest ones alive. Amarie herself made another promise, not known to anyone. She vowed she would always stand by her king's side, and would never turn her back on him. It motivated her to train even harder to master her ability, and turn Death Blossom into one of the most terrifying powers ever gifted to a Fontaine when they were born. Noting how powerful Casimir was, Amarie vowed to be his equal, to match up to him no matter how high he reached, in case he ever fell and needed support. Amarie's self training eventually developed her power to a new height, granting her flawless control over an innumerably massive swarm of her petal-blades that seemed virtually uncountable, which could attack multiple targets, and defend from multiple enemies, from all angles, without even conscious input on Amarie's part. She learned to turn the blades into constructs such as armor and blades, and via practice and experience learned how to move them in order to maximize offense and defense. Amarie finally obtained the respect she deserved, and is recognized as one of the most powerful in the entire Fontaine family, her ability strong enough to fight an entire army if she tried hard enough. Amarie would later become crowned Queen of Daggerfall when she married Casimir Fontaine II, who was always the man she loved from her childhood. She would go on to rule Daggerfall and later High Rock by his side after conquering the whole country by force and unifying it under the singular rule of the Fontaine family. Amarie would also have a total of five children with her husband, the three Princes Kristian, Arthur and Gareth, as well as the two princesses Artoria and Rinne. As for her hobbies, Amarie has always enjoyed gardening, especially planting cherry trees, and she also loves mostly still and sedentary pastimes. She is extremely well read and educated, due to her constant studying and natural intelligence. Amarie is also somewhat versed in battle tactics, especially the tactics of fear, information control and propaganda, even if her ability to directly lead soldiers is average due to how she has always fought alone due to her immense power. Personality and Appearance Amarie is a refined woman, who brings with her an overwhelming air of nobility and superiority. She is always formal, and tends to be very well mannered with others around. As fitting of her noble birth, Amarie has great experience with being wealthy, and does not see material gain as anything important anymore. Amarie is calm and analytical. She does not get angry or saddened easily, and she always sees the big picture of events around her. It is very difficult to make Amarie worry about anything, and she is able to stay calm even when severely injured. Amarie further possesses great analytical skills, and can normally devise plans to aid her in completing her objective and disrupting those of her foes. Despite her rather cold nature, Amarie is of placid deposition, and not overly emotionless or self centered. She is known to be selfless, and thinks of others before herself. With her analytical mind, she always thinks of the long run, and tries to create situations which can help as many people as possible. Amarie rarely thinks about her own survival as her first priority, unless her survival means she can perform more acts to benefit more people. As shown, Amarie can get flustered easily if she experiences a strange or new emotion, such as love towards someone, or is caught off guard. She loses her composure and instead reverts to a girlish and skittish personality that is very evasive and innocent. Amarie is also easily embarrassed in this state, and is very retiring, preferring to run away as soon as possible. Amarie rarely stays in this state for long, but it can be brought out if her childhood is recounted or if asked to wear her hair in twintails, which was her childhood hairstyle. Amarie is known to be a beautiful woman, perhaps one of the most charming of her family, with long, blonde hair that reaches her waist and beyond, always well styled. Her eyes are large, and possess blue irises. Amarie further has porcelain clear skin, which is smooth and blemish free. She had well proportioned, fine features that are very delicate. She also has a well proportioned body. Powers and Abilities Amarie possesses incredible skill with her sword and is capable of being called a master of blades. Her strength is somewhat lacking for a Fontaine woman of her height and weight and is considered less than a normal Fontaine's. As the average strength of a Fontaine being far above human average, though, Amarie is physically superior to a vast majority of women and even men. Her skill in using a sword also allows her to continuously adapt her strikes to curve towards enemies and ensure connection. Amarie is further extremely fast, with great speed and reaction time that allows her to respond quickly to threats. With a technique known as "body enhancement", Amarie can unlock the full power of her muscles for split seconds. Because of her Fontaine anatomy, this only serves to strain her muscles, rather than snap them and crush her bones. This allows her inhuman agility and strength in single movement maneuvers, such as leaps or strikes. Amarie thus can jump much higher than a normal person, and send people flying with palm strikes or a slash of her blade. Amarie possesses a unique power, known as Death Blossom. This allows her to summon and control an immense amount of razor sharp petals, which looks like those of a cherry blossom. Each petal is as sharp and hard as a daedric blade, and can easily rip flesh from bone, or destroy weaker armor. Even a top grade armor will eventually fail against these blades if it isn't repaired continuously by magic. By use of her ability, Amarie can deflect all sorts of physical weapons and spells by moving Death Blossom around her and the constant flux of petals render its defensive power extremely high. Amarie can also use her power to attack from many directions at once, making her ability all but impossible to defend against. She can further spin the petals in a vortex at range to generate tornado force winds within an area to destroy both people and structures. Death Blossom has many other applications. It can condense the petals into flying swords, a bow to fire powerful arrows, or even armor that protects Amarie from all forms of external damage and enhances her strength to superhuman levels. Amarie can further use Death Blossom to make shields capable of negating all but the most powerful magical attacks. The shield cannot be breached by physical attacks at all. Amarie can create wings for high speed flight or a platform of petals for levitation. When she swings her sword or hands, Amarie can also condense the petals into a cutting arc of energy that parts people, or simply fire such arcs from her petal blade field. The armor created by Death Blossom can be applied to other people to protect them and increase their physical parameters, if Amarie doesn't require the defensive benefits of such. This greatly reduces the amount of petal blades she can control but can protect another person. Amarie can also break down her body into Death Blossom petals and fly around as an intangible razor wind at high speeds, appearing to blink as she avoids all forms of damage in this form while shredding anyone in her way. This also allows Amarie to allow attacks to pass through her body if necessary by simply opening gaps in her body. Amarie can also close her wounds and reattach severed body parts by simply converting the damaged areas or severed parts into razor petals before absorbing the petals to reform her body with no injury. By applying Death Blossom to mannequins, Amarie can further control the mannequins like she would control a puppet. In this state, Amarie can stay a distance away, and use the mannequin to fight for her, in her stead, with her full skills. Amarie's control over the mannequin is precise to the point she can replicate her exact voice via the mannequin and perform her full sword skills with no loss of mobility or accuracy. The mannequin can even fire her lightning spears. The only limitation is that the amount of Death Blossom petals Amarie can use is drastically reduced. Amarie can reclaim the petals from the mannequin or make them leave it as necessary. Amarie's brain power is high enough to allow her to fight independently of the mannequin. Amarie can further use Death Blossom to reconstruct her body, breaking down the previous body into Death Blossom. This allows her to cheat death once a day, at a great reduction of her powers for the rest of the day. The powers will gradually recover to full power eventually over the span of the day. It effectively also renders Amarie immortal, as she's returned to the state where she is biologically just 20, and her life force is fully replenished to give her a 600 year lifespan once more. Death Blossom's nature therefore renders Amarie biologically immortal by default, as the age of her body is reset daily, so she doesn't age like a normal female Fontaine. There is one weakness of Amarie's Death Blossom which is unavoidable - the petal blades are immobile for a split second when they are immediately summoned and still materializing. They are always a distance away from Amarie upon summoning. If one is able to catch Amarie off guard during this period, it is possible to strike her before the Death Blossom can move, although if Amarie is able to respond by breaking her body into petals in time, the attack will be partially nullified. Amarie can fire lightning spears from her hand. These energy spears are condensed spheres of electricity fired out of her palm at immense velocity, and easily punch through armor to cause harm. Amarie can fire them at a great rate, and they cost nothing to cast. The damage of the ability considering its fire rate is high. It is even possible to kill people with single shots if it strikes the heads or hearts, as it does puncturing damage like an arrow. Amarie has a powerful ocular ability, known as "All Seeing Eyes", which allows her to see everything around her, from all angles. This aids her in using her Death Blossom incredibly powerfully and efficiently, as she can direct it to attack enemies from all angles. This also prevents Amarie from failing to detect attacks from odd angles, allowing her to defend easily. Amarie has immense resistance to illusion, and other control effects because of her training in the Fontaine mental skills. It is known she is extremely poor at using any form of Fontaine Exorcism and the only spell she knows is the basic activation of the rune cards which all female Fontaines are forced to learn in the first place. Equipment Amarie possesses a Fontaine Blade, which cannot be destroyed. It can cut spirits and blood does not collect on the blade. It also possesses incredible sharpness. Amarie's sword, if she channels her power through it, can extend into a 3 meter long whip that lacerates anything it touches. This form of Amarie's sword can twist around defensive measures, making it very hard to defend against. The channeled blade can return to sword form, and in this state, acts as a vibrating chainsaw, slicing through anything it hits with explosive effects. It can also fire waves of pink energy different from the waves she fires with her power. Amarie wears pink robes, or a pink dress, for her normal attire. If she uses her Death Blossom to make armor, she gains a coppery set of metallic armor with pink energy that is practically impervious to all attacks. As the Queen of High Rock, she possesses Royal Regalia as well. Trivia *Amarie Fontaine's ability is similar to Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, the sword ability of Byakuya from Bleach. Unlike said ability, though, Amarie can safely move the blades against her body with no harm to form armor - there is no safe zone when Amarie uses her power for opponents to exploit. *Amarie Fontaine's looks are partially based on Vert from Hyperdimension Neptunia. She's slimmer and less well endowed, though. *Amarie's use of her sword is very similar to Misaka Mikoto's use of iron sand to make whips and swords that lacerate their opponents in A Certain Magical Index. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:Spellswords Category:ACA Fontaine Family Category:Kings Category:Royalty